Sailor Nova: She Awakens
by Vanpiru
Summary: um this was my first fic. i just changed it a little. um pg-13 i guess cuz i dont really know what you other people think the rating should be *shrugs* R&R pwease


This is the story of Sailor Nova. She was killed trying to save the Queen and was sent to be reborn like the other senshi, and her cat guardian, Lilly was sent with Luna and Artemis (Shes Luna's sister but we'll get into that later ^_~)  
  
Sailor Nova: The Soldier of Darkness  
  
It all started a night in August. Storm was sitting at home alone since her mother works nights. She was at her computer which was no surprise. But something very surprising was about to happen. Since she had been inside all day, she decided to go out for some air on the balcony of the small apartment she and her mom lived in. 'Its so nice out tonight' she thought as she gazed at the bright stars. Ever since she was little, she had loved the stars; Feeling a strange connection to them. She was brought out of her daze when she herd her cat growling at something. "What is it Lilly?" she asked the cat, not expecting an answer. she went over in the direction where Lilly was growling. She didn't see anything until a bright light filled the area. She covered her eyes as the light was blinding, but Lilly just ran into Storms' room and hid under the bed. When the light faded, an odd black, blue and silver stick was sitting on the little shelf her mom and made for flower pots. In her shocked state of mind, all Storm could say was "What the..." As she reached for it, Lilly came out from under the bed to watch. When Storm grabbed the stick, a silver necklace appeared around her neck, and a golden star on Lilly's forehead. When she saw the star on Lilly's forehead, she thought she had just gotten into the sticker bag under her bed, but when she saw the necklace on her, she figured she was going insane (^_^) "Someone please explain what just happened" she said setting the stick down, once again not expecting an answer. "We have awoken!" Lilly shouted with glee in her sweet little voice. "Oh my god. now my cat can talk too?! I better call mom... i've totally lost it". "Its no dream, you just don't remember everything yet!". Storm looked at the cat with a weird face " Ok its not a dream. I just found a stick that gave me a necklace and my cat talk. yup not a dream" Storm said nodding her head quickly. "Much better!" squealed the kitty.   
Lilly: "Now, what do you remember?"   
Storm: "Whats that supposed to mean?"  
Lilly: "What do you remember about the Silver Millennium?!"  
Storm: "Huh???"  
Lilly: *sigh* "Here. Take the stick"  
S: *goes and gets the stick* "Ok now what?" why the the heck im i listening to my cat?  
L: "Now, Focus your thoughts on the past"  
S: "Ok, what ever you say kitty" As she focus's her thoughts, things flooded back to her, almost more then she could take  
*gasp* "I remember... i was at a palace trying to protect someone... a woman with white hair... the people were at war, I let my guard down when the others had been hit, then someone came at me with a sword. I didn't move in time and was hurt badly..." Tears start to fill the girls eyes as she continues. "i fell to the ground hard, not able to move. all i could do was watch as the battle went on. it was over after a while; everything was still, everyone was dead... but the queen." By this point she was crying, the memories as painful as they were. "I was hurt bad but i tried to get up to go to the Queen but i had lost so much blood i was to weak to sit up." she looked at the little cat, her face red with tears. "And then I..." her voice trailed off. "I... don't remember any more. i know what happened. i died, didn't I? thats all i remember..." She started sobbing.   
S: "I couldn't save them! i failed when i let my guard down! I couldn't save them..."   
L: "That doesn't matter now. the others, like your self were reborn. I feel they have been "awake" for a while now. its your turn to join them!"  
S: "They are all alive?! Where can i find them Lilly, you gotta tell me!"  
L: "Give me a moment please, im just waking up my self you know" Lilly jumps up to Storms computer and starts typing with her little paws {it seems the moon cats have a nack for electronics ^_^} "This is internet explorer, right?"  
S: "Yeah. since when do cats know about computers?"  
L: "Since i've been sitting here watching you chat and surf for hours on end. like your mother says, your butt is glued to that chair!"  
S: "hah hah very funny. so what are you looking for?"  
L: "Im trying to find someone who i believe was reborn. we find them, go to where ever it is they are, watch them and see if they really are who we are looking for, okies?"  
S: "Got ya. but one problem. its a little thing called a Mother!!!!"  
L: "Don't worry about it. you mom is a good person, you can tell her everything, or should i?"  
S: "I think she would believe a talking cat more then a teenager known for being hyper and making up strange stories"  
L: "A HA! I've found someone im prety sure is a sailor senshi. Shes living in Japan. we need to go as soon as we can"  
S: "How do you know she is who were looking for?"  
L: "Its just a feelin. i know these things ^_~ "  
S: "Ok. even though i still don't really get this, ill trust the little memory i have. when mom gets home, we'll tell her everything. should she come with us?"  
L: "Not a bad idea. Since she is the only one who ever cleans my little box"  
S: "Hey! i clean it!"  
L: "Right...Sure you do..."  
s: "Ok new topic. How much do you remember?"  
L: "I remember most everything but you need to remember everything on your own"  
S: "Ok. This is still to weird for me and i dont relly understand this all and im still hoping that mom will come home and wake me up."  
L: *bites storms hand*  
S: "What was that for?!?!"  
L: "If you arnt awake you would have woken up"  
S: "Good point."  
With that, they both heard someone outside the appartment door putting a key into the lock. Storm looked at the clock. "After midnight allready?!" Lilly, in 'normal cat mode' went to the door to see who it was. Sure enough, it was Patty; Storms Mother. "Hi hun" she said walking in the door "Hey scoobins" she called the cat by one of her many odd nick-names (dont ask, just dont ask -_-;;). "Any exciting happen online?" "Well... not exacly online..." Storm said, looking at lilly" "Uh-oh... Lilly didnt kill a bird or somthing did she?" "I dont really know where to start..."  
  
ok that really really sucked but this is my first solo fic so give me some slack ok? please review, flame would be ok do i guess *sniff sniff* ok well if you people out there who have nothing better to do then read this like it and review it, ill continue! but no one like it... me do new version! ok byebye *waves and walks away* 


End file.
